


Fix Me Again

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley patches up Angel after a fight and ends up getting hurt himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley paced in his office worriedly, checking his watch again and again. Angel should have been back by now. It was supposed to be a simple job; he didn’t even want Wesley to call Gunn for back-up. Wesley knew he should have gone with him, but Angel insisted it would only take a few minutes. One demon in the sewer, not a big deal. Maybe the call had been fake; maybe Wolfram and Hart were behind this. 

He went back in his office and drank the last of his cold tea, trying Angel’s number again. No answer. _That’s it._ He thought. I’m going to find him. He went to the weapons cabinet and pulled out a sword. 

“Wes!” He heard a moan and turned, dropping the sword. Angel staggered into the hotel, his shoulder bleeding. 

“Angel!” Wesley cried out, rushing over to him and helping him to a chair. “What happened?”

Angel smiled at him ruefully. “One demon, but three sets of teeth.” 

“Shh, it’s alright, let me clean you up.” Wesley said, his stomach churning a little. Usually Cordelia was the one to patch up, and he could see now that it was a bigger job then he had imagined. He carefully took off Angel’s ruined shirt and got the first aid kit, cleaning and dressing the wounds carefully, wincing whenever Angel winced. 

“Good as new.” He said after awhile, snapping the lid shut on the kit and taking a deep breath of relief. 

“Thanks. I feel better, too.” Angel said, standing with a groan. “Just need some sleep.”

“Let me help you.” Wesley offered, letting Angel lean on him as they made their way slowly towards the stairs. 

“Watch…” Angel started as they passed a small puddle of blood from when Angel came in the door. But before he finished his sentence, Wesley’s shoes came up in front of him and he crashed down onto the marble floor, hitting his head. “Wes? Wes?” Angel asked anxiously, leaning over Wesley as his friend’s eyes fluttered shut.

~*~

Wesley came to with a throbbing headache. He opened his eyes and gingerly felt the back of his head. A bump. The fall. He remembered. He sat up, looking around. Everything was blurry. Lord, he had some sort of head trauma. Was this the hospital? “Hello?” He called out. 

Angel came out of the bathroom with a cold cloth. “Hey, you’re awake, good. I was getting a little worried.” He sat on the bed and gently put the cloth on Wesley’s head. “It’s not too big a bump, you should be okay.”

“I can’t see.” Wesley said. 

“What? Oh. Here.” Angel picked up Wesley’s glasses off the nightstand and slid them onto his nose. “Better?”

Wesley blushed. “Much. Sorry about that. Panicked.” He took the cloth from Angel’s hand and sighed. “Sorry about downstairs as well. I’m a bloody prat. Trying to take care of you and I end up getting hurt.” 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Angel said soothingly, taking Wesley’s hand in his own. “We can take care of each other, right? We are all family here, like Cordelia says.”

Wesley nodded. “I like to think so. Being here with you…with Cordelia, Charles, it’s been wonderful, for the most part.” 

“Yeah, it has.” Angel said, stroking his thumb over Wesley’s hand. He felt him startle and casually stood up. “Let me get you some aspirin, some water, see if that helps the pain.” He stepped back into the bathroom. “I hope tap water is okay. I don’t have anything bottled except blood.”

Wesley looked around and realized he was in Angel’s bedroom. Angel’s bed. “Oh. Fine. Los Angeles’ best. How are you doing? Are you in a lot of pain?”

“No. Almost healed up. You must have the magic touch.” Angel said, handing Wesley the pills and glass of water. " Lucky for me.” 

Wesley swallowed the aspirin and took a sip, grimacing. “That bad?” Angel asked with a laugh.

“No. It’s my lip, I must have bit it when I fell, it hurts.” Wesley said, licking his tongue along the cut.

“Let me see.” Angel insisted, sitting on the bed and leaning closer. “Stick out your lip.” 

Wesley did as he was requested, his breath catching as Angel moved closer to him, hoping his heart wasn’t as loud as he could hear it in his ears. Angel grazed a finger across Wesley’s bottom lip. “Not too bad, it will be healed by tomorrow I think.”

“I don’t need to file a claim for worker’s compensation then?” Wesley laughed nervously, wishing Angel would move back. “My boss is rather tight fisted.”

Angel smirked, ticking his eyes up to meet Wesley’s. “You’ll live, I promise. Besides, I know a better way to fix it then money.”

“What way is that?” Wesley breathed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“This way.” Angel whispered, brushing his mouth against Wesley’s gently. “A kiss fixes everything, doesn’t it?” 

“It seems that it does.” Wesley replied, slipping his arms around Angel’s neck, forgetting all about the pain in his head and his lip. “Fix me again.”


End file.
